Ascenso, anhelo, caída
by FedeMen8544
Summary: -largo de aqui pequeña basura- -no puedes usarnos como quieras!- escribo esto como una crítica social a todo el mundo, el personaje que a continuación veremos describirá su vida y veremos cómo evoluciona sube y cae, trato temas fuertes como bullyng **si te ofendes fácilmente no leas** no es Naruto, historia de la vida no se como publicar eso aquí si sabes ayúdame


Esto es producto de mi imaginación, sé que el guion puede ser raro, pero escribo esto como una crítica social a todo el mundo, el personaje que a continuación veremos describirá su vida y veremos cómo evoluciona sube y cae, trato temas fuertes como bullyng

El personaje principal nunca dice su nombre, lo sé, y es a propósito, imagina que tú eres el, imagina que el que te hace bullyng (si lo sufres) es el, quiero que veas que ellos están llenos de odio consigo mismos y contra la vida, que solo el ver a los demás tan miserables como ellos los hace sentir bien, y que como el tiempo los hace ver sus errores (en algunos casos)

El personaje principal tiene unos diálogos hacia ti como lector, pues sabe que lo que hizo está mal y quiere que lo sepas,::::::::

Mi personaje es el peor bastardo, la mezcla de todos los tipos nefastos que he conocido en mi vida, cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia, **_si te ofendes fácilmente no leas_**.

El método que elegí fue narración así que espero que te guste.

 ** _Inicio_**

Ascenso y caída

Sabes a veces creo que soy un extraño bicho en este mundo, la gente creyó que era un genio y que tenía un futuro brillante pero la verdad es que no ha sido exactamente así. Porque pensaban así?, pues, la verdad es que seguía las indicaciones era responsable y en extremo serio.

La realidad tras todo esto es que quería llenar las expectativas que mi familia tenía sobre mí, quería ser un niño modelo pero al final no sentí que tuviera control en mi vida, no me crees?, bueno entonces continuemos. Soy el hermano menor de tres, y por desgracia el único hombre, terrible la verdad, crecí en un entorno con dos hermanas mayores. Entorno en el que nunca aprendí a ser hombre, pero si aprendí a pensar antes de actuar en pos del beneficio común, y como era de esperar al ser el único hijo y siendo el menor nunca tuve que esforzarme conseguía las cosas solo con pedirlas lo que ocasiono que fuera mimado y aun peor, más débil. Gracias a que era hombre nunca me enseñaron a hacer quehaceres de la casa como lavar la ropa o siquiera levantar una escoba, mis tíos me llenaban de dulces y juguetes cada que me sacaban de mi hogar buscando ganarse mi afecto cosa que conseguían en el momento, ja, la verdad es que en base a eso me volví convenenciero iba con el que mejor me parecía pero el único problema es que nunca me enseñaron a ser hombre a pelear mis batallas, mi padre por desgracia se alejó de mi familia por lo que nunca tuve a un modelo a seguir realmente.

Ohh!, y si no lo había mencionado antes mis hermanas tienen otro padre, yo soy el hijo de otro hombre a mi hermana Dorotea eso no le importo pero a Louis si, tras haber destronado a Louis como la menor y al ser el hijo de otro ella me tomo cierto resentimiento y me lo demostró en cada momento que pudo aunque si retomamos el inicio volveremos a que quería ser un niño modelo.

La verdad es que tanto el kínder y la primaria no me importaron en lo absoluto mis calificaciones, pase los grados y no sé cómo, quizá con la ayuda de los maestros al no querer reprobar a alguien tan pequeño y también a que mis hermanas y madre me ayudaban con las tareas mientras yo solo jugaba en el patio. Bueno de ahí es de donde viene mi maldito trauma, nunca me dejaban hacer nada, si quería salir a la calle me decían que había peligros, si tomaban el barro en las calles oía gritos y si tomaba una rana entre las manos era asqueroso, por todo lo que hiciera recibía criticas aun si lo hacía bien o mal, en su mayoría mal pues no tenía habilidades suficientes para valerme por mi mismo, cosa que género en mi un sentimiento de que cualquier cosa que hiciera sería aceptable y a su vez creando en mi mente el sentimiento de infelicidad.

Pero a medida que crecía un interés fue creciendo en mí, chicas, tenía doce años cuando comenzó en mi ese interés, antes había escuchado historias de desamores, tanto en canciones como en películas y series de tv por lo que me comencé a preguntar por qué nunca he sentido algo así, un sentimiento de exclusión llego a mi mente pero entonces puse manos a la obra e intente ligar a una niña de en aquel entonces, mi edad. El resultado fue que dejo de hablarme y que quede mal ante mis compañeros de clase, sintiendo las burlas crueles de los demás sobre "como ella estaría con alguien como tú" "como ella estaría con alguien tan tonto, con alguien tan gordo", fueron crueles y la verdad, si, estaba gordo, mis tíos y tías se encargaron de eso.

Así fue como termino la primaria e iba en camino a la secundaria donde busque cambiarme a mí mismo y se diferente a la vez, creo que es natural no?, durante el mes de vacaciones y antes de todo ese papeleo decidí arreglar el problema de mis kilos demás, e hice ejercicio en casa durante un mes entero con los dolores de todo ello, sé que suena estúpido que en tan poco tiempo allá perdido peso pero fue así, entrene al menos durante tres horas al día entre flexiones sentadillas y abdominales hasta que prácticamente todo el cuerpo me dolía y quedaba de cara al suelo.

Así fue como todo lo extra de mí se fue yendo poco a poco y me dije bueno, tengo la figura ¿qué más me falta?, me pregunte y me pregunte mientras a diario seguí entrenando, quizá el ser más amigable? A menudo veía a mis tíos riendo acerca de cómo conocieron a sus esposas o como andaban de una aventura en otra, cosa que me resultaba entretenida de escuchar a escondidas por que hablaban de cosas que hasta la fecha no sabía, hablaban de como tener sexo, y comencé a abrir los ojos nunca le había dado importancia a aquellas cosas pero me di cuenta de que las relaciones humanas se creaban en base a tener mismos gustos y experiencias parecidas, le di vueltas al asunto y entonces vi a algunos tipos en la calle jugando futbol, le dije a mi padre que quería un balón para aprender y sorprendido y feliz me regalo uno, no entendí en ese momento la felicidad pero mi padre estaba feliz de que podía hablar conmigo y transmitirme su conocimiento de futbol con cosas como "este equipo ha ganado estos campeonatos y es rival de estos otros" ponía atención y veía como esas charlas duraban horas y parecían divertidas, la verdad es que el futbol no me gustaba demasiado pero seguí aprendiendo de equipos, comencé a aprender a jugar futbol y en poco tiempo tenía una habilidad aceptable no voy a decir que era el mejor pero no estaba en ceros, así que llego el momento de ir a la secundaria, extraño para mí, tantos chicos y chicas a mi alrededor todos con miradas de miedo otros con miradas de "puedo con esto" y otros como yo viendo realmente que era este nuevo mundo que traía consigo la adolescencia.

Un mundo donde las chicas comenzaban a desarrollar curvas y los chicos como en mi caso algo de musculo, en los días de inducción me lleve mis mejores prendas, mis hermanas habían insistido aunque no entendía hasta el momento el por qué, simplemente decidí hacerles caso por evitar discusiones sin sentido. Junto con esto comencé a descubrir que mi cuerpo había notado que estaba en otro lugar y que debía comenzar a cambiar, pues comencé a ver cómo tanto mis padres como mis tíos comenzaban a verse de mi misma altura, algunas parte de mi tenían olores que nunca antes habían tenido y pelo comenzaba a crecer en donde antes nunca había habido, intente preguntar pero solo recibí burlas de mis hermanas por lo que de alguna manera comencé a ser más cauteloso a la hora de hablar, comenzando a pensar más en lo que decía antes de hacer alguna tontería, en cuyo caso comencé a entender el lenguaje corporal y entendí cuando incomodaba a la gente cuando una mirada decía intenciones o cuando la gente decía cosas entre líneas, me sorprendí por ello pues mi mundo comenzaba a cambiar tanto física como mentalmente y entendí el significado de usar buenas ropas, era obvio entonces y me sorprendí de mi propia torpeza pues significaba dar una buena impresión a los demás de ti mismo, entonces comencé a notar que al peinarme de maneras cómodas y al tener un buen olor con perfumes la gente tenía una buena idea de mí, lo gracioso es que mientras más tiempo invertía en verme bien menos atención volvía a prestarle a la gente, nunca fui una persona que le diera mucha importancia a mis relaciones con los demás, seré cínico, pero si me juntaba con alguien era para mí beneficio, con el listo para buenas notas y copiar tareas, con el idiota del salón para reírme de él y con los demás chicos promedio pasaba de largo, no es que fuera popular pero lo dije anteriormente sor convenenciero, creo que ese es mi gran defecto.

Con el tiempo seguí haciendo ejercicio y mis músculos ganaron más y más densidad en mi estupidez me sentí orgulloso de poder cargar dos botes de pintura grandes llenos de agua, pero eso es aparte. Tras ver cómo eran las relaciones humanas en mi primer grado de secundaria busque agradarle a una chica, se llamaba Claudia lo recuerdo bien, sus mejillas eran hermosas se sonrojaba pero era demasiado cruel con todo el que se le acercara como aprendí después de regalarle un chocolate, la verdad no pensé que fuera a reaccionar tan mal, vacío la tinta de una pluma en el gorro de mi suéter, en ese momento busque alejarme de ella, entendí el rechazo. Quizá eso fue un error pues solo la enfureció, siguió molestándome durante mucho tiempo, quizá le guste pero no tenía el carácter para enfrentarla?, no tengo idea, quizá la enfureció el hecho de que la dejara de cortejar.

Seguí mi vida y aunque era más musculoso que el promedio de mi grupo cuando toco la asignación de talleres por grupo nos tocó a los 34 idiotas (contándome) de mi salón el taller de corte y confección que en si es la creación de prendas de vestir. Cuando me entere de eso sentí decepción ya que no era algo digno, no me pincharía los dedos con agujas ni mucho menos haría cosas tan humillantes, pensé en aquel entonces, sentí mi mundo venirse abajo, le pedí a mis padres que me cambiaran de escuela con demasiada desesperación, aun cuando sabia como disimular mis intenciones en verdad no quería ese taller, como lo llamarías tú?, orgullo de macho?, si, diría que eso es lo más aceptable.

Aun con mis suplicas mis dos padres se negaron mi padre dijo "ni modo, a echarle ganas", me enfurecí, cuando le pedí a mi madre me dijo "al fin podre enseñarte a hacer algo útil" eso hirió mi orgullo, me dijo inútil?, lo sentí así. Sea lo que sea les guarde rencor durante una semana en un tonto berrinche infantil, yo quería el taller de electricidad donde pudiera aprender cosas de hombres, donde aprendiera cosas útiles para mi hogar, la vida no era justa fue entonces como sentí por primera vez mucha decepción, nunca antes me habían negado nada ¡maldita sea todo salía siempre como quería! Entonces, entonces por ahora no?.

Que había hecho mal?, nada. Eso fue lo que me causo más confusión.

Ahí conocí al Robert a Juanchi y Zuranon y como era de esperarse era el raro pero de alguna manera era el más atrevido como es eso posible no lo sé, siendo el más grande (músculos) pronto destaque en deportes y como por aquella época comencé a usar lentes me apodaron Superman, estúpido y gracioso pero lo acepte. Sé que entonces no era el más listo como había temido pues mis notas bajaron rápidamente y la ayuda de parte de mi familia fue desapareciendo por lo que comencé a tener calificaciones mediocres amenazando con reprobar el año durante los primeros tres meses, eso fue un golpe bajo y lo entendí pero me gustaba jugar con mis amigos, nos golpeábamos y lanzábamos como monos pero que se le podía hacer, todos nos divertíamos, cualquier tontería bastaba para estallar en carcajadas como la vez que Robert se cayó en lodo tras patear un balón, jajá la verdad aun a hoy en día me sigue causando risa. Todos los maestros pronto nos marcaron como los desastrosos, pero que importaba, la verdad todo iba bien y no la pasábamos bien, que podía salir mal, un día contratamos a una chica todos nos besamos con ella, aun cuando tenía novio no nos importó, ahora que lo pienso fue asqueroso saber que alguien paso antes que tú. Como sea, esa chica tuvo mi primer beso, delgada de ojos asiáticos y de dientes horribles pero hermosa, lo mejor es que era de tercer grado, besaba con mucha pasión, bueno es gracioso como su novio nunca se enteró de eso, quizá no hubiera hecho nada de todas formas, todos los que la contratamos rondábamos el numero de 12, pobre diablo. Al besar a esa chicano sentí nada, solo su saliva en mis labios, primero intente un beso de pico, estúpido lo admito pero era mi primer beso, ella un poco molesta me metió la lengua cosa que me apeno y me desagrado. Pasando enero una chica de la escolta se me acerco morena, de ojos cerrados y no muy linda pero me intereso su posición, me dijo que le gustaban mis ojos, algunos de mis amigos me hicieron burla por eso pero me dejaron a solas con ella, a pesar de mi interés aun no tenía experiencia por lo que fui muy torpe y tímido, cosa que al parecer le gusto. Ella era emo y al parecer rockera le gustaba el anime cosa que no sabía que era pero me intereso y choque con esas series raras, ella supo ganarse mi corazón pues a las dos semanas comencé a amarla con locura, en los recesos estaba con ella y aun cuando la quería nunca le pedí un beso pensé que sería grosero presionarla hasta que un día en receso me tapo los ojos y me robo un beso, wow que chica era, como si fuera una jovencita enamorado me sonroje y trate de no mirarla pero tras ese paso comencé a tomar más y más iniciativa para seguirla besando, cosa que nos llevó a la dirección, nos salvamos porque era de la escolta maldita sea, en verdad me volvía loco, como nunca hacia tareas comencé a ver animes, evangelion, Naruto, one piece, inuyasha, samurai champlo, pokemon, dragon ball, bleach, me las acabe en cuestión de semanas, hablábamos y hablábamos de esas series, hasta que note algo después de un febrero lleno de besos y regalos, ella era de tercer grado y yo de primero, ella se iría cuando acabara el curso, sentí miedo, pensé de más, creí que sería mejor para ella el alejarse de mi por lo que comencé a alejarla, eso a ella le dolió y a mí me mato, mi primer amor arruinado por mí, vaya imbécil que soy no lo crees?, deje de ser tan expresivo en clases, estaba triste.

Ame a esa chica y quería pedirle perdón por ser estúpido pero no podía el acercarme y verla con unas crecientes ojeras me lastimaba y me hacía retirarme, en clase comenzaron a notar mi ausencia mis amigos, ya no jugaba ni reía con ellos, estaba callado y pensativo, uno de ellos dijo que iría a conquistar a mi ex y tras darle una mirada de odio profundo la risa que tuvo con esa broma se le fue, tras alejarse de mi vi que era cierta ella estaba libre, libre de ser feliz con quien quisiera, eso me dolió aún más pero decidí que ya le había causado daño suficiente por lo que la dejaría en paz, la dejaría ser feliz, eso fue muy estúpido ahora que lo pienso. Tras abandonar todo idea de intentar volver con ella me quedo un gran vacío, mis amigos ya no me hablaban como lo hacían antes, así que ayudo a que me quedara solo mientras continuaba deprimido, note entonces que me la pasaba en mi cama oyendo música deprimente mientras mis notas seguían bajando y bajando, un golpe al ego, todo seguía saliéndome mal.

Después de dejar de ser uno de los bufones del salón comencé a perder el sentido del humor, ya no me reía de nada, todo me enfurecía y claro está, en ese estado nadie me hablaba ni se me acercaba mientras intentaba olvidar mi desamor me comencé a concentrar en mis notas tras ver el desastre que eran, no era el más inteligente pero comencé esforzarme, los maestros durante un tiempo me miraron con desconfianza tras ver el cambio en mi personalidad, pero sacaba notas aun malas, un compañero nunca se esforzaba en nada y aun así sacaba dieces eso me enfureció, comencé a mirarlo con odio, intentando ser mejor que el en todo, en deportes seguí entrenando en casa comencé a hacer todas las tareas y a repasar temas, algunas de mis compañeros comenzaron a notarme nuevamente pero para aquel entonces seguí viendo a Danniel que seguía sacando dieces, mi odio se concentró solo en él, en como parecía que hacia todo perfecto y en como mis esfuerzos terminaban en cosas horribles y con siete u ocho, seguí insistiendo en mejorar, "tengo que ser el mejor" "tengo que ser la máxima elite" "tengo que ser diez veces más que el" me decía a mí mismo con odio y furia.

Mis notas subieron tras mi cambio de bufón a un tipo duro e "inteligente" varias chicas miraron hacia mí, me hice novio de tres chicas pero ninguna me hizo sentir lo mismo que mi ex por lo que fui dejando una a una, Claudia entonces volvió a atacar "poco hombre" me dijo, la ignore con una mirada fría, sin darle importancia como la pequeña molestia que creí que era, seguí sentado mientras ella se pudo de pie y respondió aun furiosa "te crees mejor que nosotros?, crees que puedes usarnos a las chicas como quieras?"

La mire por un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos y decirle "largo de aquí pequeña basura, no te metas en mi camino", dije de la manera más cruel que pude, tras terminar le di una mirada de odio, sorprendida ni siquiera retrocedió, el grupo comenzó a mirarnos, no le di importancia "miren lo que quieran y aprendan su lugar fracasados" pensé -era un bastardo cruel y sin corazón, lo sé, no me juzgues es algo de lo que me arrepiento mucho, es mi pasado por favor no me juzgues por mis errores--

Una de sus amigas se metió, en favor de ella claro esta ambas me veían de pie, no me sentí amenazado por lo que volví a ignorarlas con indiferencia, fue entonces que su amiga Mikaela abrió la boca "te metes con una mujer, ja!, patético " mordaz dijo, la clase entonces me miro, de alguna manera entendí que esperaban que respondiera, no solo ellas sino todo el salón, por lo que me puse de pie

"largo, no me interesan" dije con furia en mi voz pero de una manera extrañamente calmada

"te metes con mujeres y no aguantas cuando te contestan" ella sabía lo que hacía maldición, sus palabras me hacían quedar mal delante de todos

"Ni siquiera sé cómo se llaman" dije con mucho desprecio, las mire desde arriba como si fueran solo insectos, antes de continuar "nadie te llamo aquí cara de piña" dije calmado pero con el suficiente volumen y enojo para que me escucharan todos, de inmediato se comenzaron a reír, Mikaela tenía las mejillas llenas de granos por lo que el cruel insulto fue gracioso, Claudia entonces dijo

"te crees gracioso? En la salida mi hermano te va a partir la cara" dijo furiosa y con desesperación en la voz al ver que no me importaban sus putas opiniones, sonrió ante su idea, un tipo de 22 años contra mí de 13 vaya, nada alentador, dude por un segundo y de alguna maldita manera lo noto, su arrogancia se disparó mientras se reía y me daba una sonrisa llena de superioridad, ¡maldita sea! dudar fue mi perdición "tienes miedo?" aumento su sonrisa y su placer al ver que aun dudaba, me di cuenta de mi error por lo que le respondí

"si tu hermano me toca" calle por un segundo dándole una mirada furibunda "está muerto" sentencie de manera fría, no tenía los medios para hacer algo así realmente pero la situación comenzaba a fastidiarme, ella entonces dudo, dije la amenaza tan seguro de mí mismo que se la termino creyendo, fruncí el ceño aun molesto antes de acercarme lentamente a ellas.

Mikaela entonces me dio una bofetada, tan fuerte que hizo que mi rostro diera media vuelta, mi mente se desconectó presa de mi enojo, ni siquiera note el dolor, solo mis ojos humedecerse, entrecerré los ojos y la vi, ella se asustó un poco pero sonrió, vio mis ojos, parecía a punto de llorar, entonces note el dolor y me dije a mi mismo *no llores maldita sea, no llores* tuvo tanta fuerza mi orgullo y mi odio que pronto sentí que volvía la normalidad antes de acercarme lentamente a ellas con ambos puños cerrados, la maestra entonces noto nuestro pequeño desastre, vio la cachetada que me dio, pronto les llamo la atención mientras yo me reía de ellas sentía mucho placer al verlas sufrir en verdad me habían hecho enfurecer, fue entonces que mis antiguos amigos se acercaron y dijeron

"no ma weeee" emocionados me miraron como si vieran algo raro, acaso era raro recibir una cachetada?

"yo al chile si hubiera llorado", entonces lo entendí, me miraban con a un héroe por no haber llorado, acaso era común llorar tras recibir una cachetada?, bueno, realmente nunca me había pegado una mujer, ni siquiera mi madre.

"no mames, eres…." Dijo de manera dramática Edward "el macho"

Yo me reí por primera vez en cierto tiempo cosa que tomaron a bien, la verdad era raro ser elogiado por algo sin tanta importancia, pero lo entendí después, me admiraban por ser fuerte, por responder con lógica fría cuando había sido atacado de manera injusta, no retrocedí, no pedí perdón y termine bien, Claudia y Mikaela terminaron mal con los maestros y yo quede como una víctima, las volví a mirar dándoles una sonrisa con una mirada fría demostrando mi superioridad, Claudia se dio cuenta y molesta miro a otro lado

Desde ese y sin darme cuenta había formado mi propio grupo, como mi taller era de corte y confección me di cuenta de que éramos apenas 14 chicos, todos delgados, gordos, muy altos, muy bajos o muy idiotas. También me di cuenta de que ninguno se juntaba más allá de grupos de tres, pero en cambio las chicas se movían en grupos muy grandes, seguí notando como Claudia me daba miradas llenas de odio, por lo que decidí formar mi grupo, tenía la fama, había resistido bien un par de insultos y un golpe, por lo que viendo la oportunidad de estar conmigo ocho de mis compañeros se juntaron conmigo, estaba rodeado de tanto listos como de tipos grandes y fuertes, bromas nunca faltaron y como era el más listo entre ellos comencé a hacerlos dependientes de mí, siempre tenía tareas, los proyectos los hacia mientras les cobraba por hacerlo, los llevaba a cosas como maquinas árcade o a jugar futbol, pensaba en todo, los volví más tontos, cierto, pero eran mi ejercito personal lo que yo dijera era verdad y punto, lo que yo les mandaba lo hacían, tenían ideas? las sugerían las analizaba y las mejoraba estaban encantados conmigo les gustaba depender de mí, me veían como un ser superior cosa que aumento mi ego.

Te preguntas si aún odiaba a Danniel?, la respuesta sigue siendo si, por qué? El tenia dieces y yo nueve, yo era mejor me esforzaba más, porque simplemente no lo alcanzaba?, el tenia diplomas y yo?, nada.

Me toco pelearme un par de veces, lo sé es tonto pero quería seguir demostrando que era fuerte y muy superior a ellos por lo que siempre pelee como podía, puños rodillas codos patadas, me metí en problemas pera era listo, le echaba la culpa a los otros tipos aun cuando les gane fui tan listo con mis palabras como para salir limpio de todo, oh si era un bastardo y lo sabía muy bien nadie se metía conmigo o sufría las consecuencias, bromas y burlas crueles.

En mi salón nadie se metía conmigo, éramos mucho simplemente. Mis amigos también cambiaron de ser niños solamente a ser mis perros de guerra, solo necesitaba decir un nombre y veíamos su defectos y nos burlábamos si eran tan tontos como para defenderse entre todos le cerrábamos el camino y de inmediato se ponía en orden y callaban, varias chicas vieron en mi intelecto y mis medios oportunidades en el salón al menos cuatro chicas se arrojaban a mis pies, una de manera muy directa incluso me dio un condón y me guiño el ojo, Mikaela dejo de tener granos y Salí con ella un par de veces antes de dejarle ¿le dolió?, no lo sé, pero si fue así el solo pensarlo me hizo feliz.

Luego vi mi siguiente objetivo, Claudia, se había vuelto callada pero seguía linda, me acerque a ella, le agrade y la hice reír en unas semanas me buscaba, le daba miradas tiernas mientras pensaba *ven a mi maldita zorra*, el rencor seguía en mí, ambas debían pagar, Mikaela estaba fuera de la lista, seguía Claudia.

Mientras más amigos nos hacíamos comencé a ver que me sonreía, un día me dijo que practicaba box, con cierta arrogancia y amabilidad le dije dame tus mejores golpes, le señale mi estómago, mientras ella dudaba un poco le sonreí "está bien, estaré bien" tras dudar un poco me dio siete golpes en el estómago que sonaron terribles, pero no me dolieron, seguía haciendo ejercicio, ella sorprendida me sonrió, pienso que se contuvo pero vi su mirada, se mordió los labios me miro raro aunque lo ignore -ahora sé que era deseo, o quizá excitación-, el maestro de inglés vio los golpes que me dio e intento regañarla pero la defendí ante lo que pareció apenarse y sonreír feliz.

*eres mía* Pensé de manera cruel, al otro día me le confesé ella sonrió feliz, no me respondió y huyo a contárselo a sus amigas tras unos minutos de verla emocionada se dio cuenta de que no me había respondido, en cuanto intento decirme que si bese a otra chica, su mirada de sorpresa me lo dijo todo, salió con un gesto de dolor que me hizo disfrutar el beso con Yareli, un chica de otro grupo que tenía como alternativa, dioses, inclusive Claudia había comenzado a oír hard rock por mi *jajá que tonta* pensé con toda la malicia que pude reunir.

En segundo grado conseguí beca, me la merecía me dije a mi mismo, obtuve un promedio de 9.7 todos me aplaudían y me daban halagos, así conseguí estar en la escolta, pero había un problema Danniel seguía teniendo aún mejor puntaje que yo, el odio volvió a surgir dentro de mí, golpee todo lo que pude, puertas, paredes, botes de basura y con aun más fuerza un costal de box que termino por romperse

Tras entender que no podía alcanzarlo me derrumbe perdí amor por la vida, me llene de dudas y deje de esforzarme, qué sentido tiene si no puedo ser el mejor?, tras ver debilidad mi grupo se desintegro, estaba solo y con muchos enemigos a mi alrededor, ninguno me ataco, al menos no de frente una vez dos idiotas intentaron hacerlo juntos, uno termino con el ojo morado y el otro en la lodo temblando, aun si estaba débil mentalmente seguía teniendo mi fuerza aun.

Tras ver todos mis errores me deprimí, al ver todo el mal que había hecho pedí perdón, pero solo fui ignorado, lo merecía lo admito, pase a tercer grado como escolta pero mis notas bajaron ya no tenía impulso para seguir peleando por un título que no iba a ser mío, había perdido lo único que había anhelado por primera vez de la manera más desesperada.

Muchas chicas me miraron seguía siendo delgado, musculoso y según ellas apuesto. Pero las rechace, no quería hacerles daño, algunas muy atrevidas llamaron a mi madre suegra mientras las ignoraba apenado, después de la secundaria engorde, quede solo y sin amigos y ahora vivo una vida sin esperanzas y sin anhelos, mi familia no se ha dado cuenta y planeo que así se quede, no quiero su lastima ni su compasión, no la merezco, todo lo que tengo es el fruto de lo que estuve sembrando durante años, quiero morir solo, sin hijos y sin nada que me ame a mi alrededor, ahora solo soy un cascaron vacío…

…esperando la muerte….

…esperando redención…

 ** _FIN_**

Espero que te haya gustado esta obra, si te ofendió házmelo saber, como dije esta es una crítica social sobre bullyng y machismo, con toques adultos.

La verdad sea dicha nunca había escrito sobre este tema y viendo la sociedad actual considere que serie un buen punto a revisar.

Notas:

:::::::::Como aparece al final busca redimirse y siente que la muerte lo hará así que vemos que pasa de ser un bully a un suicida.

El personaje cuenta su biografía y como vive problemas, como siente que lo que hace no es suficiente y finalmente vemos su armadura romperse.

Puso su biografía para que entiendas como lector que su vida desde un inicio nunca ha sido totalmente normal, que hasta antes de derrumbarse no era más que alguien que nunca se preocupaba por nadie


End file.
